lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Evan Rachel Wood
Evan Rachel Wood (born September 7, 1987) is an American actress and musician. She began acting in the 1990s, appearing in several television series, including American Gothic (1995–96) and Once and Again (1999–2002). Wood made her debut as a leading film actress at the age of nine in Digging to China (1998) and garnered acclaim for her Golden Globe-nominated role as the troubled, drug-addicted teenager Tracy Freeland in the teen drama film Thirteen (2003). Wood continued acting mostly in independent films, including Pretty Persuasion (2005), Down in the Valley (2006), Running with Scissors (2006), and in the big studio production Across the Universe (2007). Since 2008, Wood has appeared in more mainstream films, including The Wrestler (2008), Whatever Works (2009) and The Ides of March (2011). She has also returned to television, playing the supporting role of Queen Sophie-Anne on True Blood from 2009 to 2011 and playing Kate Winslet's character's daughter in the HBO miniseries Mildred Pierce (2011), a role for which she was nominated for the Golden Globe and Emmy Award for Best Supporting Actress. As of 2016, she plays the sentient android Dolores Abernathy in the HBO television series Westworld, for which she won a Critics' Choice Award and earned a Golden Globe nomination. Her personal life, particularly her relationship with Marilyn Manson, to whom she was previously engaged, has attracted press attention. In 2012, she married English actor Jamie Bell, with whom she has one son. They separated in 2014 after two years of marriage. Early life and family Wood was born in Raleigh, North Carolina. Her mother, Sara Lynn Moore (born March 6, 1958), is an actress, director, and acting coach, and has converted to Judaism. Her father, Ira David Wood III, is a locally prominent actor, singer, theater director, playwright, and from a Christian family; he is the Executive Director of a local regional theatre company called Theatre in the Park. Wood's brother, Ira David Wood IV, is also an actor; she has two other brothers, Dana and Thomas, and a sister named Aden. Her paternal aunt, Carol Winstead Wood, was a Hollywood production designer. Wood and her brothers were actively involved in Theatre in the Park while growing up, including an appearance by her in the 1987 production of her father's musical comedy adaptation of A Christmas Carol when she was just a few months old. Subsequently, she played the Ghost of Christmas Past in several productions at the theater, and she later starred as Helen Keller alongside her mother (who played Anne Sullivan) in a production of The Miracle Worker, under her father's direction. Wood's parents separated in 1996, and later divorced, and Wood moved with her mother to her mother's native Los Angeles County, California. Wood briefly attended Cary Elementary, a public school in Cary, North Carolina. She was subsequently home-schooled and received her high school diploma at age 15. Category:1987 births Category:American child actors Category:Bisexual actors Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Bisexual women Category:LGBT Jews Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT singers Category:Living people